Maleficent: My Life and Times
by narugirl2003
Summary: Everyone knows me as the evil one who cursed Aurora. Everyone believes that I was born evil. They couldn't have been more wrong. This is the story about a young girl who eventually turned into the Mistress of all Evil…who is me, Maleficent. *Currently on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Maleficent: My Life and Times

**Summary: Everyone knows me as the evil one who cursed Aurora. Everyone believes that I was born evil. They couldn't have been more wrong. This is the story about a young girl who eventually turned into the Mistress of all Evil…who is me, Maleficent.**

Author's Note: My take on a Disney fanfiction. I always wanted to do a Disney fanfic, and now I'm doing it. Everyone is doing the princesses, and only a couple doing villains. I'm doing the biggest villain in Disney history: Maleficent. With a movie coming out in 2014 about her, this is my view of how Maleficent became the Mistress of all Evil. Yes, it's in first person.  
******************************************************************************

Chapter 1 And So It Starts

Back in the "Once Upon A Time" time, I was a young girl around the age of seven. My family and I lived in Edinburgh, Scotland. My father, Murdock, and my mother, Annella, were the Royal fitters for the King and Queen. They made all the clothing for them from dresses to cloaks to robes. Since I was the same age as the Prince, we played together while I was with my mum and dad at the castle. Stephan and I would run around in the courtyard playing chase.

"Maisie, you can't catch me!"

I haven't gone by that name in years. I was an adorable little girl; long hair black as night, skin pale as alabaster stone, and emerald green eyes. I was a couple inches taller than Stephan meaning I had longer legs, and could out run him anytime.

After running for a while, I got him, "Got you, Stephan! Now you're turn to catch me!"

I took off in a sprint. We ran passed the kitchen where we almost tripped one of the kitchen servants. He cursed at us as we continued to run yelling out an apology. I ran down the hall with suits of armor posing as statues, and hid between two of them. Stephan ran passed me, and I giggled loudly. He heard me, and he found me. We stopped chasing each other when the King called for us.

"Stephan! Maisie! Come here this instant!"

Stephan and I looked at each other. We knew it wasn't good by the sound of his voice. He sounded angrier than a dog getting his favorite bone snatched by another dog. Stephan and I made it to the throne room, and my parents were there as well. They looked angry as well. We were in serious trouble.

The King cleared his throat, "Stephan, what did your mother and I tell you about running in the castle?"

I decided to answer, "It wasn't Stephan, your majesty, it was me. I was the one who ran into the castle. Stephan stayed outside when I was chasing him, but when it was my turn, I was the one who ran inside. Please sir, don't take it out on him. It was me."

"**Silence!** How dare you speak before the Prince?"

Stephan jumped in, "Dad, please, don't do that to Maisie! She's my friend!"

The Queen decided to interject on our behalf, "Malcolm, please, they're only children. They were having fun."

King Malcolm turned to his wife, sighed, and replied, "Sorry children, I jumped to conclusions too quickly. However, you need to keep your little game of chase outside."

Stephan and I answered, "Yes, sir."

We grabbed hands and walked out the throne room. We took off in a sprint outside to look at the night sky on the balcony.

"Maisie, what do you think we will be like when we grow up?"

I thought that was a strange question. Where did that come from? Stephan was always a thinker. He thought before he leapt.

I answered truthfully, "I don't know, Stephan. I hope we stay friends."

Stephan turned toward me, and answered back, "I hope we stay friends, too. Let's make a pact. We stay friends forever, and if we end up alone, we will be together forever."

"Agreed."

What did I just agree to? At that time, I didn't know what Stephan was thinking, and I don't know if Stephan knew what he was thinking. All I remember is, we made a pact that we would be friends forever, and if either of us never got married, then we would marry each other.

Thus started the beginning of a strange relationship between the future King and myself who no one believed would one day turn into the Mistress of all Evil; Maleficent.


	2. Chapter 2

Maleficent: My Life and Times

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! It is appreciated! Alright, Maleficent take it away!  
**************************************************************************

Chapter 2 The Onset of the End

Stephan and I's relationship hasn't been the same since the day he asked me that question.

"_Maisie, what do you think we will be like when we grow up?"_

I still don't know how I could have answered him any differently.

"_I don't know, Stephan. I hope we stay friends."_

When he said about if we didn't end up with anyone…we would marry each other. If only that could happen, all my dreams of becoming a princess…no, not a princess, a queen! My dreams of becoming a queen would finally come true!

I could really start to see a difference in our friendship when we became of age. We would take walks together, and our conversations changed. We would talk about businesses, world events, and us.

One afternoon was strange because King Malcolm was hosting a ball for Stephan with all the eligible princesses to attend along with the common people to stand by, and watch the Prince dance with each one. Stephan grabbed me, and took me out into the courtyard that had a beautiful white gazebo in the middle of it.

He started pacing, "Maisie, I don't know why my father insists on having me paired off with a Princess. These Princesses are so…so…"

"Spoiled?" I added, and he continued on, "Yes! They expect me to be perfect, and…and…"

I had enough. I took his face into my hands, and made him look at me, "Stephan, do you know what you need to do?"

He gave me the "what" look, and I bluntly stated, "Just be you, and those Princesses will be fighting over you."

Stephan smiled, and started to chuckle.

"What?" I was curious as to why he was laughing.

He finally composed himself, "You, Maisie. You saying those nice things about me."

I got offended, and started raising my voice, "I meant every word I said! If you don't want me to be nice, I will turn evil on you in a heartbeat!"

He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me. This hug felt different. When he hugged me, there was a tingling feeling running down my spine, and spread throughout my body like a wild fire. I don't know about Stephan, but to me, the hug was nice. It felt…right…for me to be in his arms. What is this feeling?

We didn't talk to each other the rest of the day after that hug.

Stephan and his parents were getting ready for the ball that evening. My mother finished my hair, and I wore a purple dress with my hair worn half pinned up/half long. My father walked into my bedroom to tell us it was time to go. I put on my black shoes, and followed my parents to the ballroom to watch Stephan dance with a lot of Princesses that I could tell from this morning he's not looking forward to at all.

The orchestra was playing the basse danse. I watched Stephan dance with the French princess. She was pretty. She had long wavy brown hair, and was wearing a lilac colored dress. First, they took two steps to the left then to the right. Then, they took three steps forward.

Stephan mouthed to me, _Help me!_

I started to giggle. I continued to watch them dance, and when he turned back toward me. Our eyes met.

He mouthed to me again, _I'm dancing the waltz with you._

I mouthed back, _Okay._

After he bowed to the Princess, the dance was over. The orchestra played the waltz. Stephan walked up to me, and bowed to me. I curtsied, and we began to dance the waltz. As we danced, he began talking to me about each Princess.

"Maisie, this ball is absolutely horrific."

I interrupted him, "Oh, Stephan, it isn't all that bad."

"I danced with six different Princesses, and not a one appealed to me. You are still the most beautiful of the ball."

I blushed, and we continued to dance. What we didn't notice, our parents were looking at each other acknowledging how much closer we were getting these past few years. Stephan led me outside, and we danced in the courtyard toward the gazebo. We made it to the gazebo, and we stopped dancing. We gazed into each other's eyes, and Stephan surprised me with a very passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, and brought him closer to me to deepen that kiss. The rest…I'll let the imagination take flight. I have to admit…it was a wonderful night. Our relationship has forever changed, and I wish I could say that it was in the positive direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent: My Life and Times

Author's Note: Sorry the chapters are short. This one will be the tear jerker. Enough said, take it away Maleficent.  
******************************************************************************

Chapter 3 The Best and Worst Day of My Life

It's been two months since the ball, and Stephan and I's relationship has heated up. We have been meeting up at night when everyone was sleeping, and we would…well, you know…

I haven't been feeling well these past few days, and a certain visitor never showed up at its usual time. The mornings were the worst for me. I made frequent visits to my room to vomit. It wasn't until now that I finally realized what was wrong with me. I had to find Stephan, and fast!

I quickly walked down the hall mini-curtsy to the court members as I passed them. After searching almost the entire castle, and stopping to vomit twice, I finally found Stephan coming back from riding his black stallion.

I ran up to him, "Stephan! I must speak with you…in private."

"Oh, you do?" he seductively said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I giggled then pushed him away, "Very funny, your highness. Seriously, Stephan, I need to speak to you alone."

He took my hand, and led me to the beautiful courtyard with the white and red roses, and the gazebo. He led me into the gazebo, and we sat down on the bench; he was still holding my hand.

Stephan turned to face me, and questioned, "Alright Maisie, out with it. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? I can't talk with you in private!"

"Calm down, I was only kidding with you. What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

I couldn't hold it from him, plus he had to know. So, I basically just spat it out.

"Stephan, ever since last month, I haven't been feeling myself. I'm throwing my guts up in the morning. I cry for the littlest things. I nearly bit my mother's head off for nothing."

Stephan's eyes widened, and I had to shoot the arrow, "I'm with child, Stephan, your child."

He got down on one knee in front of me then he placed his hand on my belly.

"You mean, I'm…"

"Yes!"

"You mean, we…we're going…"

I nodded, and he finally finished with excitement in his voice, "We're going to be parents."

What we didn't know, one female member of the court who was smitten with the Queen, listened to the entire conversation, and she couldn't wait to go to the Queen to tell her.

We gazed into each other's eyes, and he began thinking out loud, "Alright, we'll have to break the news to my parents. I'll tell them of our love we have for each other is never ending. I'll ask your parents for your hand. We'll be married then the prince or princess will be born…"

At that moment, my worst nightmare was about to unfold.

"**Stephan! Maisie!**"

Stephan looked at me with fear in his eyes. I was scared out of my mind. The King sounded beyond furious. We walked back into the castle side by side. We walked down the hall, and made it to the private chambers of the King. My parents, and his parents were in the room. The footman closed the doors behind us. What happened next was horrible.

"Maisie, is it true that you're with child?"

I noticed King Malcolm's face beginning to turn red.

I started stumbling on my words, "Well, your majesty…I…"

He didn't let me talk, "**Answer me!**"

"Yes, your majesty, I'm with child. It's Stephan's child."

Let's just say, metaphorically, he exploded, "**Stephan! Do you realize what you've done? You will now have an illegitimate son with Maisie. You two had intimate relationships, and you two aren't even married! You now degraded not only you but Maisie as well. Everyone won't look at you with respect anymore, and everyone will think Maisie is a harlot!**"

I was red in the face for embarrassment. I turned to Stephan, only to realize that he walked toward the window. I walked up to him, and he was in tears.

"Maisie, I'm so sorry for…"

I couldn't believe what he was doing, "Stephan, what are you doing? You were so excited that we were going to be parents, and now you…you're apologizing?"

King Malcolm made a decision that set the course for the rest of my life, "Maisie, I'm sorry. You and Stephan will no longer see each other. You are hereby exiled. You and your child will no longer be welcomed into this court room…"

My parents started crying, Stephan just stared out the window, the Queen consoled my parents, and my heart shattered into a million pieces. I turned to Stephan, and I decided to let him have it.

"What happened to telling your parents that your love for me is never ending? What happened to you sticking up for me, and telling your father that you would claim this child as yours? You were so excited that you were going to be a father, and now you're going to just let your father send me and your child away? Be a man, Stephan! Stand up for what you believe in!"

He just stood there still staring out the window; squinting when I told him to be a man. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to do anything.

I gave him the final blow, "Well Stephan, before I leave, here is my final wish to you. I hope that you will never have children as long as your father is still alive! I hope you will never fully love a woman because of the pain you just caused me! I hope you die a miserable man!"

When I said that last sentence, lightning struck outside the window. I spun around on my heel, and escorted myself out.

After gathering my clothes and about a two day supply of food, I started my journey to find a new place to live. I walked all night, all morning, all afternoon, and all night for two months.

On day two of the second month, I stumbled upon a tiny house in the woods. I could hardly walk, and every bone in my body ached. I was sick, and I couldn't hold myself up anymore. A middle aged woman was outside, and all I remember was…

"Young lady are you alright?"

"Help…me…please save…my…baby…"

Everything went black after I began to feel myself fall, and the ringing sound in my ears grew louder each passing second.

I woke up after what seemed as only seconds went by. I thought I was having a nightmare; only the nightmare was still happening. The middle aged woman was chanting something that sounded foreign. I observed everything around me. The house was quite small. It was made out of Cobble Stone, a small table near the fireplace resembled the dining room, and a wooden ladder to a space above told me there was an extra room up in the loft. The lanterns dimly lit the room, but I could still see clearly.

I mumbled, "Where am I?"

"Shh…It's alright, dearie, you've been out for two months!"

"Two months?" I was making sure I understood her correctly.

"Oh yes, my dear, you missed Prince Stephan's Royal Engagement Announcement. He's to be married a week from today to Princess Anna from England."

I felt light headed again, but tears streamed down my eyes.

"Oh, my poor sweet child, what's wrong?"

I explained to her everything that happened. What Helga (that's her name) told me next, sent me beyond the point of no return.

"My dear child, before you swooned, you were bleeding heavily. I picked you up, brought you in, and delivered your still born child. By how far you were, it was starting to show the gender. It was going to be a boy. I'm so sorry, my sweet child, you lost the baby."

My heart died that day. I turned my face into the pillow, and cried. When I screamed, a huge thunderstorm brewed up, and lightning flashed violently. Helga murmured under her breath, but I heard every word she said.

"You will be a force to be reckoned with after I teach you everything I know."

Teach me what? I hope it's what she was doing to help me feel better. I know what she was doing was magic. I can't wait until she teaches me, because once she does; I'll have a huge advantage against Stephan, his family, and the guards. All I know is this; a certain royal family will curse the day they exiled me, and a certain Prince will wish he'd never been my best friend, and former lover. Now, it is war, and I won't be an easy opponent.


	4. Chapter 4

Maleficent: My Life and Times

Author's Note: Alright, things are getting really exciting! I won't talk much longer. Take it away, Maleficent.  
******************************************************************************

Chapter 4 The End of Maisie

"_Maisie, Prince Stephan is here to see you."_

"_Helga, I don't want to see him!"_

"_Please, my dear, talk to him. He's travelled far to find you."_

_I walked outside, and Stephan was sitting on a boulder in the garden. I stood a good two feet away from him._

"_What do you want, Stephan?"_

_He looked up at me, and stood up._

"_I had to see you."_

_I shook my head, and he walked toward me._

"_I'm sorry for not standing up to my father…"_

_I had to interrupt, "You let your father send me away like the left over scraps from the hunting feast the night before I was exiled. You told me that you would tell your father that you loved me!"_

"_I did tell him, Maisie! That's why I'm here. I've come to take you back. Maisie…"_

_I was stunned. He continued to call my name. Then his voice began to change to a deep hoarse woman's voice._

"Maisie, my dear, you were having a bad dream."

I sat up, and I realized that there was no chance of Stephan coming to get me to bring me back. I am alone, and I realize that now. I am not wanted by anyone.

For days, Helga (the woman who found me) taught me everything she knew with the arts. I was a quick learner, and every day she told me how I was doing such a great job, and how stronger I was getting.

I walked outside to clear my head like I did everyday for the past five days. I walked into the garden, sat down near the tallest pine tree, and closed my eyes; the sound of the birds singing, the rustling sound of the leaves catching the breeze, and the crunching sound of someone walking my way. I opened my eyes, and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Hello, Maisie."

"What are you doing here, Stephan?"

He started walking toward me, but I got up moved away from him.

He stated the obvious, "You're still mad at me."

"Yes, I'm still angry with you. You tell me that you would claim our child as your own, and tell your father that you want to marry me! How could you just let your father win, and watch me leave? You wait six months later to come find me. Well, I'm sorry, Stephan, but there is no baby!"

Stephan looked stunned then I continued, "I lost the baby because of you! You killed our child by letting your father send me away! It was going to be a boy, Stephan! Because of you, I lost everything!"

Stephan hung his head, and sighed, "I'm very sorry for what I've done to you."

I was boiling at this point, "You should be! I meant what I said before I left six months ago! I hope that you will never have children as long as your father is still alive! I hope you will never fully love a woman because of the pain you just caused me! I hope you die a miserable man! I curse the day I ever said that I loved you!"

Stephan's eyes widened when I began glowing green then the green light flowed toward him, and found a home in his chest. He realized that my love for him was gone when he looked into my green eyes.

"You are the not the same Maisie I fell in love with."

I replied, "No, Stephan. I'm not the same girl that you loved. From this day on, my name is Maisie no longer."

Stephan eyes were filled with terror as my clothes changed before his eyes. I had a long, long sleeved dress with a black cloak to cover my shoulders, and on my head was a horned headdress. In my hand, I held a long gold staff with a green sphere nestled on the top.

"I will always and forever will be known as Maleficent."


End file.
